The Kite
by koa-chan
Summary: Lelouch was a little boy - C.C. observed. A little boy standing in fields of green and under a clear blue sky. That little boy was holding a kite. / 8th in the Snippets of Three Series. Lelouch/C.C.


**A/N:** First off, special thanks to the people who were so enthusiastic about this certain snippet. I'm glad you support the Snippets of Three series!

And here's a late addition! This might be compared to _My Rainbow and My Sky_ and _The Sun_ - the analogy duo. Whilst the former can be said as Nunnally-centric, and the latter Lelouch-centric, I decided to focus on C.C. this time and her talent on analogies. :D I mean.. the woman should be _peculiar_.

So I bring you _The Kite_, another Snippet - the eighth in the series.

Another thanks to my NSTP professor - for initiating the kite topic on one of our classes, and therefore gave me a horrendous, strange, strong plot bunny.

Enjoy, guys!

* * *

**THE KITE**

* * *

Nunnally had once said that Lelouch was her sky and C.C. was her rainbow.

Lelouch had stated that Nunnally was the sun.

But C.C. was a spectator and she knew all the better. Another analogy - because they're not tired of metaphors.

* * *

The morning news buzzed aloud as the two code-bearers prepare for the day ahead. The unmistakable scent of pizza lingered in the air and the ring of the oven finishing its job was heard. As the witch brushed her hair while switching channels on the television, she was joined in by her partner. The warlock sat beside her on the couch, settling the pizza box infront of them.

C.C. stopped at a static channel. Wordlessly, Lelouch grabbed the remote and flipped it to the morning news program of his preferred channel.

The face of the 100th Brittanian Empress greeted him. "The Radiant Empress", the world had dubbed her as. She was smiling, whilst announcing the success of the restoration of the Imperial City of Pendragon. It took almost five years to rebuild half the damages inflicted by the war all over the world. Japanese Prime Minister Kaname Ougi had lately succeeded in the restoration of the Tokyo Settlement itself. And while Nunnally was talking about promoting international ties, equality, right of ordinary Brittanians and royals alike, medical and outreach missions to slums and technological advances that could help economically, Zero stood beside her - her advisor and practically her partner. The Prince Schneizel had resolved conflicts in the EU, governing it towards betterment with an honest promise to grant them independence after said nations were able to stand on their own. Most Knightmare Frames were destroyed - only some prototypes and relics were displayed in museums.

Lelouch was smiling as he sees all this. And C.C., cuddling up to Cheese-kun beside him, smirked at her partner's expression.

* * *

_Lelouch was a little boy - C.C. observed. A little boy standing in fields of green and under a clear blue sky._

_That little boy was holding a kite._

* * *

Nunnally sighed as soon as she was out of the cameras. Zero wheeled the Empresss towards their private jet and sat beside her after. "Anything wrong, Empress?"

She looked up at him and smiled hopefully. "Did I do well?"

"Yes of course, highness."

Nunnally looked back ahead, sighing contentedly again. "Do you think onii-sama is proud of me?"

"He's always been proud of you, Nunnally." - at that statement, she didn't her her advisor Zero, but her childhood friend Suzaku. "And now.. I know he's never been happier for you."

* * *

_Nunnally was a kite. The little boy's kite - small but strong and light._

_There was nothing that made the boy happier than to see his kite fly up and high. He'll run and pull and willingly trip - shout and cheer and do anything to life his kite up high._

_But whilst the kite was flying and free up in the sky despite the thread of connection she shares with the boy, the boy stays on land. His feet on the ground._

_Why is that? The boy would have been happier if he could fly, too._

_C.C. knows. The little boy's only wish was to see his kite rise as he does everything to make it fly - and by the end of the day, his reason for keeping himself on his feet pays off - he will have the kite come back to his arms - unharmed - without falling or touching the ground._

* * *

"Done already?" Lelouch looked up, bewildered that the woman had left the pizza to him after only two slices.

"I'll be at the yard." she nonchalantly replied, ruffling his hair as if he was the little boy she thinks he is. Lelouch knew very well what 'the yard' meant. Before she could take a step he caught her hand.

"Caught an inspiration, artist?"

She swung their hands back and forth for a while before letting go. "You can say that."

The man smiled at her retreating form and turned back to the T.V. "Don't go getting paint on you hair again like last time, okay?"

* * *

_But what was the kite's wish? Everyone and everything has a wish or two..._

* * *

"Did you see me, onii-sama? Were you watching?" the child in the empress always manage to resurface whenever she sits infront of her brother's grave. "What would you have done in my place? I hope I did well enough to suffice for the greatness you could have brought."

She laid a paper crane on the tombstone. She knew that the grave was empty, and yet it still served as a tribute for her beloved brother.

"Suzaku tells me you're happy - and I hope you really are. How are you doing, onii-sama?"

She smiled and giggled - as if her brother had really replied.

* * *

_The kite's only wish is not to fly up high. Her wish is not just to come back into the boy's arms. Her wish is not to avoid touching the ground._

_But because those were the boy's wishes - those became hers too._

_Because the kite wished for nothing more but the boy's smile - and the boy's happiness._

* * *

"A kite?"

C.C. nodded, knowing full well that her warlock had been watching her all this time as she poured over her acrylics, oil, pastels and brushes. "Yes, it IS a kite, Lelouch."

"Why a kite?"

* * *

_But if Lelouch was a boy, and Nunnally was a kite - what is C.C.?_

_She must be some random little kid watching gloomily. She had no kite._

* * *

When she elaborated, he raised an eyebrow, frowned, smiled, chuckled and smirked.

There were no secrets and no lies between them anymore, and so he was free to ask and she was free to answer - tell the truth.

"You should be standing there, too.." he finally said.

She blinked. "Why?"

Lelouch pointed at the empty spot - all the way across the green scenery in the canvas - meters away from when the boy was standing, holding the strings of the little kite which flew high in the sky.

"You're the boy's friend." he grinned at her, and she shook her head in amusement.

"How is that?"

"You're the one who threw that kite up, C.C. The trigger. The first move. Without you the boy couldn't have possibly managed to make it fly that high."

* * *

**.FIN.

* * *

**

**A/N:** Phew. That was.. shorter than the others, but I know it's not that much of a failed attempt.

I liked the analogy. Nachi-san cried on me upon reading this.

Tell me if I'm cruel enough to drive tears from you, too.

Review?


End file.
